The present invention relates to a rehabilitation device. In the prior art, various wraps and wrapping techniques are known. However, Applicants are unaware of any device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
A need has arisen in rehabilitative medicine to assist and support contractile muscular tissues by mechanically supporting the normal musculature while the damaged soft tissue is healing. Such mechanical support hastens the rehabilitation process. Such support is also desirable as the patient resumes normal unrestricted activity to preclude recurrences of prior injuries. It is with these aspects in mind that the present invention was developed.
The following prior art is known to Applicants: U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,520 to Keller discloses a support device in the nature of an undergarment having various accessories designed to support the user. The present invention differs from the teachings of Keller as including the combination of a short pant along with a plurality of accessory straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,501 to Erickson et al. disclose an abdominal scultetus designed to be worn by a patient who has experienced abdominal surgery and intended to provide support for the abdominal area. The present invention differs from the teachings of Erickson et al. as including a short pant having upper and lower cinching mechanisms as well as strap attaching fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,000 to Baker teaches an ankle support in the nature of an elongated strap. The present invention differs from the teachings of Baker as contemplating the association of an elongated strap with a short pant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,932 to Schultz discloses a groin support consisting of an elongated strap having a plastic piece attached thereto. The present invention differs from the teachings of Schultz as contemplating the combination of a short pant having straps attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,678 to Cumins et al. disclose a hip stabilizer consisting of a belt, two thigh surrounding structures and a rigid brace. The present invention only uses flexible devices and, as such, is distinct from the teachings of Cumins et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,893 to Hunt discloses a surgical hip wrap in the nature of a bifurcated strap having fastening means. The present invention differs from the teachings of Hunt as contemplating the combination of a short pant having straps attached thereto.